Destiny of the Moonlight
by smfandonja
Summary: An old enemy returns and kiddnaps Usagi. She exscapes, but ends up in another dimension.
1. Prologue

Haha I wrote a prologue to Destiny of the Moonlight tell me what you think. I decided to do this separate because I don't want to have to reload all of the chapters onto FF.N anyway enjoy oh by the way I did a little reworking on chapter one so there is a little more description, so go read it. I'm going to put it on the cutting board and rewrite it almost completely later. So here's the prologue to Destiny of the Moonlight

Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z the god named Akira Toriyama does. I do not own Sailor Moon; she is owned by the goddess named Naoko Takeuchi.

A short muscular man in white and red armor walked down a hall. A hall that had been part of the most powerful and peaceful group the universe had ever known. This man was looking for someone. The same person who was responsible for keeping him from closing himself off to the world. He exited the building and walked into what, five minutes ago, was a battlefield. Using magic he checked to see if anyone from either side had survived. Only one other being was still alive. He walked cautiously, in case it was an enemy. It was only Queen Serenity his "stepmother". She was staring, eyes full of tears at what had happened that night. Looking in the direction she was staring at he saw the person he was looking for, his little sister, dead, a sword going through her chest. About five feet away was a teenage boy. This boy's wounds looked like someone had stabbed a sword through his chest a couple times. The man couldn't have known it but this boy died while trying to save his would be mate, who was conveniently the mans little sister. Another boy was about ten feet to the left of his little sister. He looked like he had been hit by a large dose of magic and it had killed him. This was the only spot on the planet, well moon really, that had no dead bodies except these 3. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Queen serenity addressed him.

"Prince Vegeta, Beryl attacked Vegeta-sei about an hour before she attacked here" she had a solemn look on her face " all the saiyans are dead" shock showed clearly on the prince's face " however, I am going to send their souls to a new dimension there they will live"

Sarcastically he said, "Well this has been a wonderful day" his tone changed becoming serious "What is going to happen to them…" He caught on " the Lunarian Race will die then" it was hard to tell but his voice was not pronouncing this language correctly, he made it sound rough, even though it was a soft language that usually, when pronounced right, sounded like singing.

"I sent them to the future of this dimension, eventually my daughter will remember some of what happened here tonight, but yes my race will die"

"Some?"

"Because I am sending the saiyans to a new dimension, all evidence of them here will disappear."

"She won't remember me then"

"No she will not remember you, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"There is still a chance for you to see her again, I would have to send you to the new dimension with the rest of the saiyan race, you will not however be reincarnated. You shall be the same person. I will send you about 1000 years into the future where you will be turned into a child and will replace the saiyan prince of that time, when he dies you will grow up again with no memory of this time unless she somehow ends up in that dimension, though I cannot guarantee it. The other options are to live out your life alone or you can kill yourself now and be reincarnated with the other saiyans"

"Alone?"

"Performing the spell will kill me now, what do you what to do"

"I'll go with option one then"

"Alright" within a few minutes the only sign that their had ever been life on the moon and the distant planet Vegeta-sei were Queen Serenity and Prince Vegeta. After another moment Vegeta went unconscious and disappeared. Queen Serenity died saying only one thing "Good luck, daughter".

* * *

One thousand years later in a different dimension a young child of 3 walked next to a lake, guards surrounding him. The boy was short, his hair went strait up and he had a huge widows peek. This boy was Prince Vegeta the 30th. Many judging solely on descriptions in ancient text and a few decent drawing, believed he resembled Prince Vegeta the 20th, a man who very little was known about. How he died was a mystery and him and his ancestors had lives that didn't make sense. There were many references to a "Silver Alliance" and a race known as the "Lunarians" but no records could be found on either topic. The little boy was now walking dangerously close to the edge of the lake and the guards watched him with eagle eyes, however when a gorgeous and unnamed girl ran past them, everyone except the prince looked at her, including the guards. So they didn't see when their prince fell of the edge of said lake. Under the water the boy was dying because he was 3 and didn't yet know how to swim. A man, looking very much like him, appeared and gradually turned into a child that looked identical to the drowning chibi. He said

"Sorry you were going to die anyway"

Seconds after the boy died his body disappeared and the remaining boy's clothes changed to match the others, within seconds a guard scooped the new child up out of the water. He was brought on shore, where it was made sure he was still alive and then the soaking chibi was taken to a medical center where his father was informed of what had happened. All of those guards were severely reprimanded that night. A few short years later, the planet was destroyed by a space tyrant named Frieza, leaving only 4 survivors of the saiyan one was the little prince.

* * *

About 9 years after Namek, Vegeta had a dream. This dream was about a girl in a white dress calling him brother. He never had that dream again.

* * *

Not far away, the 14-year-old Son Gohan was having a very similar dream, only the girl was calling him "Gohan-chan" and "my only". Gohan woke up very sweaty and scared out of his mind, he also never had that dream again.

* * *

In another dimension a 12-year-old girl woke to a dream. This dream had been about a short muscular man with gravity defying hair and a young teen with short spiky hair and a goofy grin. The short man called her "Renity" and the teen called her "Serenity- chan". When she woke up she was crying though she didn't know why. That dream only came one more time, right after she found out she was a reincarnated princess.

* * *

So what do you think? any questions? All questions I believe to be safe to answer without spoiling my story I will answer on chapter 9 (cause I'm about to write chapter 8) of Destiny of the Moonlight (unless I get one after updating to chap 9 those will be answered when I get them) Also I will not answer a question twice

smfandonja


	2. Beginning

This is a rewrite of this chapter (not enough description in it and this was bugging me) I kept the original authors notes though

A/N this is a Gohan/Usagi fic I just want to establish a decent storyline before putting that also Usagi is 16 and Gohan 18 this is my first fic so be nice and I don't like flames.

... Thoughts

... Sound effects

_Italics_ telepathic message

CHAPTER ONE

Usagi was walking down the hall leading to her room thinking about how odd Darien had been acting around her, lately he had been avoiding her and was really quiet when ever she was around

Why is he always so uncomfortable around me lately like he knows something I don't know and he wants to avoid telling me Rini walked out of her room with her little bunny backpack on.

"Oh hi Chibi-Usa, what's wrong"

"Nothing" she replied looking down.

"Chibi-usa, are you sure," Usagi said skeptically

"Ihavetogohomesooncausedadsaysthatistayoverheretoomuch" Usagi didn't catch a single word of this.

'Huh"

"I have to go home soon cause dad says that I stay over here too much"

"What!" Usagi said practically bringing the house down with the sound of her voice.

"Yeah see you later Usagi" Chibi-Usa ran out the front door.

"Why though she's doing perfectly fine over here" Usagi glanced down at her watch realized she was late for a date with Darien and ran off to meet him.

* * *

Gohan was having a rough day. His tail had grown back during lunch, a bunch of teachers had yelled at the class and given everyone detention cause some kids were throwing pencils in the ceiling and Videl had almost caught him on the roof on the way too school. On his way home he decided that a little training would be a good idea so he could calm down and not have to worry about school for a little while. So when he got home he put on a gi and started training.

* * *

"It's not fair, Rini shouldn't have to leave" Rei commented " she likes it here and Hotaru was going to come back for a while"

" I know but there is nothing we can do" Makoto said "though something we can do is give Usagi a decent birthday even though Rini left yesterday, Usagi needs cheering up anyway"

"Yeah" replied the rest of the scouts

They were at Rei's temple for a study session, which then became a surprise party session

* * *

"Why did Rini have to go she didn't do anything" Usagi looked up, crying. Her room looked clean because her mom had gone in there and cleaned up. Usagi looked up at the calendar. "Its my birthday and I'm crying how silly"

The sound of an explosion sounded outside

"Huh what was that"?

Usagi raced out of the house and saw a guy who looked to be about 19 looking through the rubble of an abandoned building that he'd apparently blew up just a moment ago. He heard her and turned around

"No you're dead, you cant be here" Usagi said while trying not to scream

"Well there you are Serenity I was hoping that would lure you out, now you are coming with me" He scooped her up and disappeared. The only sound that could be heard for miles around was just an echo.

"Help!"

* * *

Vegeta was training. punch, punch, kick, kick "heh its almost lunch maybe I should take a break... Nah"Help 

"What, that voice sounded familiar, I wonder what that was" Vegeta stopped training and walked out of the room with a thoughtful look on his face. When he got to the living room, Trunks was watching cartoons. Vegeta sat down on the couch still thinking.

"Its kind of strange, Vegeta actually seems to be quiet lately, he hasn't broken the GR for a while he hasn't yelled and he's even stopped training for a while today" Bulma looked at the calendar on the wall "today is June 30th, huh, this day ought to be marked, Vegeta actually stopped training, I wonder what he's doing?" she walked off.

* * *

What do you think, please tell me in a review and ill try to get a second chapter out soon, please review.

Smfandonja


	3. Next

A/N hello again. I'm so happy no one flamed me sorry about the formatting on the chapter 1, I have Microsoft word so all the formatting I give it goes away I also forgot the disclaimer so here it is

I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z two people with wonderful minds do

Also I'm using the Japanese names for ALL sailor moon characters except the villain. DBZ characters in will go by the name I know for them also the marks will be the same for thoughts because I don't want to save the italics right now so you'll have to live.

CHAPTER 2 

Mokoto ran up to Usagi's house to drag her to Rei's house for the surprise party they had planned just a few minutes ago. When she got to the house Usagi's mom answered.

"Oh are you looking for Usagi, she left about five minutes ago, I don't know were she went"

"Ok thank you" Mokoto ran off to tell the girls that she didn't find Usagi at her house.

When she got there, the group decided to go look for Usagi so that they could surprise her with the party. They never found her.

Usagi looked up. The walls were white. It was what looked like a bedroom. She looked around and saw one window, but it was way too high for her to reach. She tried to sit up but her hand had been tied to the bedpost. She realized that while the walls were white the bed she was on was not. The sheets were as pitch black as it comes and they were very silky like they had been made for the sole purpose of being soft. She was very tense because she new He could have come in and done something to her while she was out cold. When she looked down and realized she was still wearing her school uniform she relaxed a bit knowing nothing had happened…yet. Ugh what am I going to do think Usagi think oh what should I do…

Gohan looked around and saw that it was getting dark and that he had only enough time to get home before it actually got dark. He began to fly home thinking about how odd every one had been lately, Bulma had called that morning and said that Vegeta had not destroyed anything recently and was not treating her like dirt. Of course that might be a bad thing. But you never know.

Vegeta looked around the room, trying to figure out who said "HELP" earlier, when he realized that there're wasn't much point to it because the message, since it was a telepathic message, it could have come from everywhere or anyone. Darn it, why did someone have to send a message to me, better yet who would, Kakarott wouldn't he isn't telepathic, that and even if he was he's not too bright and would probably never figure out how to use it, neither of his brats would they don't like me too much and I really don't think they sound like a girl either, I wonder were I heard that voice from, I can't place it but I know I've heard it before I probably shouldn't worry it must have been a fluke

_think Usagi think, oh what should I do_

it … happened… again… maybe I'm just making this up yeah that's what it is

Vegeta walked out of the living room and headed back to the GR, so he could train while he though, instead of wasting time while he thought.

" Well there goes the hope that Vegeta would stop training for the rest of the day" Bulma had just walked by the GR and saw Vegeta training again.

"Oh well" she sighed, "not like I was expecting it to last for too long" She left to see what Trunks wanted for dinner

" Okay lets see, high windows, can't escape through those, door is probably locked, and I'm chained to the bed well I don't see any chance to get out of here" Usagi was trying to find a way out but she couldn't see any way out and it was getting dark. "Darn it why couldn't he have pick a room that I could escape from"

"Because the point is to keep you from leaving" Diamond had walked into the room.

"You are supposed to be dead"

" I know I guess someone decided to bring me back and when I find them I intend to thank them"

"Why did you come back to the past?"

" Oh well that's an easy question, I wanted you, though I didn't realize you would have grown so much in one year"

" I'm a lot stronger now too and I don't have a problem with beating you into the ground"

" Oh really are you that much stronger now?"

"Yeah I am and when the scouts find me they'll kill you."

" No they wont I am a lot stronger as well Serenity" he turned and began walking out the door

" My name is Usagi," she whispered softly.

So what do you think, good, bad, wonderful. Sorry about how long this took to get out this is a family computer and my dad had to use it a lot recently. Anyway Merry Christmas though I do plan on updating before then though don't hold your breath

Smfandonja


	4. Excape

A/N high I'm back o.k. notes to people

Leigh(): they will meet soon and I'm really glad you like it

Silver Moon Goddess: I'm glad you like it and your are right about Usagi and Vegeta

And to everyone who said I need to have more description I hope this qualifies and please remember I'm trying my best but I'm not always to good at writing descriptions so I'll try

CHAPTER THREE 

Usagi looked around and decided that the window was her best chance of escape, unless Diamond unchained her and left the door open, though the odds on that happening were very slim. After what felt like two hours it was dark outside and Usagi was still trying to figure out how to get out. The chains on her wrists weren't coming of and they had bruised her wrists. While Usagi was trying to figure out how to get them off Diamond walked into the room.

"Serenity you haven't been trying to escape while I was gone, I hope" Diamond said sarcastically. Usagi noticed that he had something in his hands.

"What's that?" She said

Diamond looked down at the item he was holding and smiled.

"Oh this, its something for me to know, and you to find out" he said, once again sarcastically. He started to take it apart and while he did Usagi saw that it was actually three things but she could only see one clearly.

"What in the world is that?" Usagi said eyeing it.

"Oh well this is a handkerchief"

That is when Usagi realized what Diamond was wearing. They were pajamas that matched the sheets she was on top of and the other thing he had in his hands looked like they were a matching set of pajamas. Diamond walked over to the bed, folded the handkerchief in half and tied it around her mouth and nose. Usagi could smell something on the handkerchief and she immediately became sleepy, she fought going to sleep for as long as she could and just before she went unconscious she felt Diamond taking of the chains that were around her wrists.

When Gohan got home for dinner it was already dark Darn I should have left sooner he walked into the house expecting to get grounded or worse end up on the wrong end of a certain frying pan, but his mom was in a cheery mood.

"Gohan guess what Dads back, Dads back, Dads back…" Goten had entered the room at that exact moment with Goku only a few moments behind.

" Uhh … Dad your supposed to be…" Gohan stuttered.

"Yeah, apparently someone, though no one knows who, pulled some strings and now I'm here again, when I find out who did this I'm going to thank them." Goku said quickly with the childish Son grin plastered on his face.

" Well that does not matter right now because its dinner time" Chi-Chi said before the conversation could continue "And Gohan when your done eating you need to take a shower, oh and don't forget to do the dishes"

"Why does he have to do the dishes Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

"Because he was late for dinner yesterday too"

"Oh, okay" When Gohan had finished dinner, his shower, and the dishes he went to bed.

Vegeta finished eating and walked to the room he and Bulma shared, however before walking in he got dizzy and tired. Within a few minutes he was unconscious on the floor because he didn't manage to reach the bed in time. When Bulma found him ten minutes later she got Trunk's help and brought him to the medical room Bulma had built because too many people (Z-gang) were coming to her with injuries. Once Vegeta was on one of the beds she tried to wake him up, but nothing worked so she decided to wait and hope he woke up soon. She fell asleep in a chair after about ten minutes.

Usagi woke up and looked around, again, trying to figure out what happened after she fell asleep. Her hands were still untied. She was wearing the black pajamas Diamond had been holding earlier. She looked out of the window and saw that it was morning. Diamond was asleep next to her. She shuddered. He better not have done anything because that will bring him even more pain when I get the chance to murder him

Vegeta woke up startled. After a few minutes he looked around and realized were he was he looked out of the window and saw that he had been out all night. Darn it what happened

_He better not have done anything_

It's the girl again… I wonder if to can send her a message to stop talking in my head

Hello is anyone able to hear this cause if it doesn't work I'm going to have to blow up something

Usagi stiffened when she heard the harsh voice in her head.

_Umm… Who are you?_

Me… I'm just a very pissed saiyan who's been hearing voices I their head, who are you? I don't really have much time.

_My name is Usagi, Who are you?_

_I'm Vegeta_

_Well, Vegeta you don't by any chance know how to get out of a window that's about five feet above your head_

_Fly_

_Thanks_

He didn't reply, so Usagi walked up to the window and spread out her wings, wings she had discovered while at a scout meeting, and flew out of the window.

Vegeta finished his conversation with the chibi-onna and walked to Bulma. Seeing that she was asleep, he went to the GR and started to train. While training he thought about what happened and decided to think about it later.

Well what do you think? Please, leave a review. Also I planned it out and this story should take about 45 chapters. I hope I can shorten that but its not looking good.

smfandonja


	5. Meeting Gohan

A/N Hello again nice to be writing for ya. Ok I need a beta reader so if you now one or are one please contact me. Ok about my note on the length of this story and I forgot some parts that are important to the plot so now it's more like 50 chapters oh well I started writing this and I need to finish it. Please review when you're done.

CHAPTER FOUR 

After flying out of the window Usagi looked around (a/n she does a lot of that in this fic doesn't she) when she realized that she was above Tokyo. She began to fly down heading for an alley or something to get rid of her wings behind and go home but before she hit the ground so much wind hit her from the side she was blown to the side and up * oh I wish I could go home. What is with this wind* She had been flying for about five minutes when a huge black hole open in the sky. The wind was blowing her to the hole   * what darn I just want to go home*

Usagi fell through the hole before she could do anything about it.

On the other end Usagi fell and hit the roof of a house. Seeing a forest beside it she ran into the forest before anyone could exit the house to see what happened. She saw a boy about two miles in before falling unconscious from the work flying with wings took.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan turned to see a young girl run into the clearing he was training at. He had decided to get some training in before class and came to the clearing before the sun rose. The girl was wearing black silk pajamas that were only loose enough to sleep in comfortably. She was unconscious now. Gohan noticed that the back of the shirt was ripped. There were two slits, both going across her back horizontally. He walked over to her and picked her up to go to his house to help. Halfway back she woke up.

"What in the world is going on?" she looked up and saw Gohan. She screamed. It was so loud Gohan had to cover his ears. In doing so he dropped Usagi who took the chance to run. Though she did not get very far before falling. Usagi started sniffling. She looked up at Gohan.

" Who are you and were am I and what in the world are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"I am Gohan and who are you?"

" My name is Usagi, now answer my other questions"

"Ok, Ok, calm down I will" he said while walked toward her " your in the black forest, and I'm here because I live in this forest, come on I'll take you to my house and you can change out of that," he pointed to her clothing "and get some rest"

She eyed him with a look that clearly said that she didn't think that was to good of an idea, but Gohan's innocence missed it and he said

"Well if your hungry or something my mom could probably make something, that is why you're uncomfortable, right?"

"Uhh yeah okay that'd be great."

They began to walk toward Gohan's house. Usagi stared at the ground the entire way; Gohan couldn't take his eyes off the tears in her shirt. * What could have caused that there is no way two slits could be as identical as the two that were on the back of her shirt unless they were done on purpose, but then why are they not clean cut, they have rugged cuts and no knife could do that* 

Usagi looked up and realized that this planet she was on or whatever it was didn't have a moon, she also noticed Gohan looking at her. * Wonder why this planet doesn't have a moon? Hmm I'll have to fix that later. Why is he staring at me? I don't think I like this too much. *

" Why are you staring at me? " Gohan looked at her face when she asked him the question, mostly because she had turned around and it would have been rude to stare at her.

"Uhh … well… see your shirt is ripped in the back," he said while blushing.

" Oh and you just had to stare" she said with a hint of annoyance.

" Well see… umm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you angry." Gohan said while trying to figure out what to do about the girl he wasn't sure he liked too much. * She's just like Videl always asking questions, then again she sound a bit like Vegeta when she's mad. *

" Apology accepted, come on, lets go its really cold out here." She started shivering.

"O.K. we probably should go." They started walking and after a good five minutes of walking Usagi fainted again. Gohan walked over and picked her up, and then began walking to his house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta had decided that training would be a good way to keep his mind off his conversation he'd had earlier that's morning. It had been a good two hours since he had talked to the girl but he was still shocked by how familiar her voice had sounded. * Just grand the chibi onna is going to get me distracted from my training, why do I feel like I've met her before and not just through the telepathy thing, but actually have met her as in physical form but I don't see how she sounded like she was far away * Vegeta stopped and decided to go get breakfast because he hadn't had food in at least 7 hrs and he was starting to hear his stomach growl. So Vegeta went off to find some food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Gohan had just walked into the clearing his house was in when it started to rain. The rain pounded soaking his gi and Usagi who was still unconscious. When he looked down he realized that the rain had soaked her pajamas making them stick to her body, Gohan decided to run when he saw this because he didn't want her to catch a cold on top of anything else she might already have. When he got to his house, Chi-Chi was up and making breakfast.

"Oh hi Gohan, were you out training?" 

" Yeah Mom I was and…" Chi-Chi cut in noticing Usagi for the first time.

"Gohan, who is that and why is she here and in pajamas?" Chi-Chi said though she was thinking something more along the lines of * looks like I'm going to have grandkids sooner than I thought YEAH * Gohan was thinking at the same time * I hope she doesn't assume she's going to have grandkids anytime soon just because I happened to find a girl in the middle of the forest and brought her home*

" Umm actually I found her running then she fell asleep and after a little while woke up then she fell asleep again, so I brought her here, that and she was wearing pajamas at least 500 miles away from civilization (A/N lots of "i's" in that word) then it started raining and I …" Chi-chi had cut him off again

" And you had to bring her here O.K. I understand * I'm gonna be a grandma* so why don't you put her on the couch and I'll see what I can do, meanwhile you need to get ready for school."

"Okay" Gohan put Usagi down on the couch and walked into his room to change into clothes he could wear to school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O.K. what do you think tell me in a review, I hope I did better on the description cause I reread the first chapter and I decided to rewrite it later

                        See Ya

                         smfandonja

Next chapter Usagi meets the rest of the Son's and Gohan gets a little surprise.


	6. And now we meet the Sons

A/N wow I'm getting these out faster than I thought I would go figure O.K. well I don't really have much to say though the longer my authors notes the higher my word count O.K. now down to business I haven't been getting enough reviews so **REVIEW **SO THAT I DON'T STOP WRITING THIS STORY CAUSE I WILL now I'm going to be nice and not set Heero (one of my many personas I also have James Potter as a persona) on people who don't review so **REVIEW **O.K. I've made my point so on with the story

CHAPTER FIVE 

When Gohan left for school Usagi was still unconscious on the couch. Wow she doesn't look like she has a temper when she's sleeping Gohan decided that school was going to be really boring the moment he walked into class. He decided this because the teacher was going over something he learned/mastered at 9, before the androids came and because he knew he was going to spend most of the day thinking about the girl who called herself Usagi. Meanwhile Usagi was having a very rude awakening back at the Son house.

Usagi sat up and saw a VERY large man sitting on the floor with a boy that looked like his clone; they were playing a game on the Super Nintendo that was in front of them (a/n not very up to date are they but hey it's the most easily pleased saiyans in the universe we're talking about here). Usagi sat up and SCREAMED AS LOUD AS SHE COULD. We all know what that can do to a person's ears, especially to a couple saiyans who are less than a yard away from her. Both of them dropped the controllers to cover their ears and Chi-Chi came running in, a frying pan in her hand, and said,

"What in the world is going on? … Oh your awake good" she brought her frying pan out of the striking position she'd had it in. Usagi had stopped screaming and was about to run when Goku said

" Oh your the girl Gohan brought in here this morning, Hi I'm Goku this is Goten, and that's Chi-Chi" He said with the Son smile that never really leaves his face. "I'm glad your awake now you can move and we can sit on the couch instead of the floor"

"Ignore him he just wants to sit on the couch. Are you hungry? Do you want to change you can always wear some of my clothes if you need to." Chi-Chi said trying to get Usagi to feel better because Usagi had been looking uncomfortable since she woke up.

"Gohan's the boy who was in the clearing right, the one with the purple outfit on? He brought me here? You know him? Where is he?" Usagi said confused. She was looking around frantically for a way out incase something happens and she needed to get away in a hurry. She found the door and calmed down. Then Chi-Chi answered her questions.

"Yes, Yes, Yes and he's at school right now though he should be back soon. You should come with me and change into something that isn't pajamas, well come on." Chi-Chi began walking out of the room and Usagi followed slowly. When Chi-Chi was in front of her room she stopped and walked in, going to her dresser she picked a dress she thought might fit Usagi and handed it to her.

"Here change into this and come back out, then we'll figure out were you'll sleep" she left the room. Usagi changed quickly and left the room.

When she got to the kitchen Chi-Chi was almost finished with something for Usagi to eat.

"Here you should finish this quickly so Goku and Goten don't try to take it from you"

Chi-Chi walked over and put the plate of food on the table. Usagi sat down and began to eat.

"Wow I don't think you'll have any trouble with getting enough food around here, not if you can eat that fast" Chi-Chi said noticing how quickly Usagi was eating.

"Well I'll go see what to do about where you'll sleep" Chi-Chi left the kitchen and walked into the living room to call Bulma. Wow I guess she'll fit right in with this family, YAY, the perfect match for Gohan (a/n she's obsessed isn't she even in the anime she is) She called Bulma up to tell them that she wanted to come over later and bring who she called "the perfect match for Gohan" so Bulma could meet her.

" Bulma really I've never met a better match for him, she eats at least as quickly as he does she's not too old for him and I'm not sure if she's to young for him but with the way she looks she has got to be at least 17"

"Okay Chi-Chi okay calm down and bring her over here feel free to bring Gohan by the way, he said one of his teacher wanted him to talk/explain to someone some scientific theory, said the only way he'd get anything out of the conversation he'd have to talk to me. blast Oh no sounds like Vegeta blew up something again I better go check, Bye."

She hung up. Yay, I wonder what Bulma will think of her.

Usagi during this conversation had walked over to where the boys were playing. She sat next to Goten and after a few minutes started giving him hints on how to play.

" Okay look if you press this button, then this one the person will… then if you push this button he…"

"Cool, your are really good I think I could get used to you being around, hey, with your help I might even beat Trunks at this game, with your help" Goten said after he beat Goku a couple times. She was still helping Goten when Gohan came home.

"Vegeta did you blow something up?" Bulma had Gone into the GR to find Vegeta and talk to him about later, that and make sure he hadn't blown up anything. He hadn't.

"Vegeta Chi-Chi is coming over later with Gohan and a girl so please don't act strange and threaten to blow her up, Vegeta, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, onna I am, though I'm not sure about not blowing the girl up, if the Harpy picked her then I'm not sure she's not going to sound like the Harpy, if she does I'm gonna have to blow her up" Vegeta said knowing it would get Bulma riled up.

"Vegeta, Don't Call Chi-Chi 'the Harpy' Okay" Bulma said seething "or I'll…" Bulma whispered something in Vegeta's ear. His eyes got real wide and he said,

"You … wouldn't… you…can't… That's CRUEL AND UNUSUAL…and it's not very nice," Vegeta said starting slowly then getting very loud and finally lowering his voice so only she could hear him.

"Vegeta," Bulma said in a voice that clearly said she would do the one thing he didn't want her to do, "I assure you, you want to listen to me cause I know your biggest secret, or well both of them, okay, well, all three of them… their aren't any more, I hope"

"Nope you know all of them," Vegeta said really fast in a voice that clearly said he was lying. He was also shaking his head back and forth quickly, another reason to believe he was lying.

"All right then you be good and I won't have to go telling everyone your little secrets." Bulma said sarcastically while walking away.

After she left Vegeta got back to training by raising the gravity back up to where it was before Bulma entered the room.

Gohan walked into his house after school and saw Usagi in one of his mom's dresses. He noticed her helping Goten in the video game that Goten always had trouble playing. Goten was currently beating his dad for the 20th time in a row. Gohan walked pass Usagi and saw a silver tail waving along with the music coming from the video game. Usagi has a tail? How can that be? She's human… isn't she? Thoroughly confused, Gohan walked to his room to train into a gi to train in because he had to make up for what he missed earlier, when he glanced back at her he saw what he believed at the time was a 'trick of the light'. He saw a pair of silver see-through wings, they had a lot of feathers and looked like if they were stretched out that each one would be about five feet in length. Gohan blinked and walked into his room, even more confused than he had been minutes ago.

* * *

O.K. how was it? Did you… hate it…like it … or just think it was good? PLEASE REVIEW. I **SURVIVE **off reviews (and really good fanfics)

smfandonja


	7. Meeting the Briefs

Hello I would have had this out sooner but my computer deleted my original draft so here I am retyping it completely (can you tell I'm a little pissed I've tried everything I can to get it back and it won't work) I had three pages and now the only way to get it back is my memory, go figure, I have the worst luck with computers. Fortunately I have a very good memory. Well any way hope you like. After that came school and now finals are coming up tomorrow.

Oh and I am serious about needing a beta reader.

CHAPTER 6 

Before Gohan could change into his gi, his mom came in and told him to get ready to go to Bulma's. So Gohan just walked out of his room and waited for her and Usagi to be ready. When they were ready, Goku and Goten wanted to come so they ended up going too. Goku carried Chi-Chi, Gohan carried Usagi and Goten flew on his own. When they got to C.C. Bulma was waiting for them with Trunks standing behind her. When they landed Trunks and Goten ran off to play games, Goku left to spar with Vegeta and Gohan decided to find Bulma's dad to have a chat about a scientific theory or two. Then the introductions began.

"Hi I'm Bulma, the purple haired kid is Trunks, and you'll have to meet Vegeta later." Bulma said really fast while thinking Wow Chi-Chi was not kidding about her looks, she has got to be at least 17, if not 18

"Hello I'm Usagi" Usagi said while thinking that Vegeta was the name of the person she had talked to earlier through telepathy. " Its nice to meet you."

" Yes it is" Vegeta walked up behind Bulma and scoffed.

"Oh great looks like this house is going to get full, who are you?"

" U…U… Usa…g…gi" she said scared of the short saiyan who was her height but a lot more muscular and of course Usagi didn't know that the saiyan was naturally very muscular. Vegeta however realized immediately that Usagi was the girl he talked to earlier though he didn't say anything deciding that she was scared of him, judging by the stuttering and the fact she was half hiding behind Chi-Chi. Bulma seeing this changed the subject.

"How would you like to see Capsule Corps?" Vegeta walked off.

"I'd love to" After a very long tour of C.C. everyone came to the kitchen for dinner. Gohan and Bulma had gotten into a conversation about dimensions and time travel and how it should be possible to travel between them.

"Well if you could make a ship you'd have to assume that it was possible to survive the time shift and if you could how would you know which dimension you would end up in, cause you could end up somewhere that you have no idea what to do and that could get you killed"

"Gohan, first you would have to figure out how to travel the dimensions and or time which would probably lead you to find out how to survive the switch and how to pick the dimension. But the odds on other dimensions even existing is very slim."

"Yes but if they don't exist then explain Mirai, if they don't exist then Mirai couldn't exist and we couldn't have met him."

Usagi cut in then by asking, " Who's Mirai?" Bulma answered

" Mirai is, Ok, well this is kind of hard to explain, but he is Trunks, or the future version that grew up different than this one," she pointed to Trunks " And he'll probably come by sometime I hope, but he might not so I don't know" after that Gohan and her continued their earlier conversation.

"The shift would probably be hard but how would you figure it out and once you did you would have to figure out where to go." At this point Usagi cut in again.

" Well actually the shift is easy though it's a little hard on the head, and you don't really know where you're going to end up without some kind of ship, and as for the time travel part all you have to do is get into the time gates and prove to Pluto that you are worthy of going through them and tell her where you want to go then follow the gate she shows you." Everyone looked at her with a look of absolute shock except Vegeta who said

" You make it sound as though convincing Pluto not to kill you is easy" then everyone especially Usagi looked at him like he was crazy " what so I know a bit about the time gates give me a break" he got up and left the table to go train for the rest of the night.

Everyone else left and went to sleep, and because it was dark the Sons sent Gohan back to their house to get some clothes and stuff then they went to one of C.C. many guest rooms and went to sleep.

Vegeta had decided to train that night instead of going to sleep like Bulma usually made him do, he didn't get train late at night but he decided to train that night to figure out the girl, but he didn't figure anything out. On his way to his room he passed the room Usagi was sleeping in, the door was slightly ajar, and she was walking out Vegeta moved out of the way and she walked out of the room, She was sleep walking or that's what it looked like, she seemed to be awake but was not looking at anything she was just staring at nothing. She walked out of the front door with Vegeta following. She turned around the building where no one could see unless they where actually there. There was a lot of light and she was no longer wearing Gohan's pajamas, but instead was wearing a long white dress with a crescent moon on her forehead. " You can come out of there' Vegeta, I can sense you."

Vegeta walked out from behind the building "Who are you? You are definitely not that girl from earlier. And how can you sense me?"

" I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Usagi is my reincarnated form, and I can sense peoples souls"

" Oh really there hasn't been a Moon Kingdom in over a thousand years that and the Lunarians were destroyed a long time ago, that is what your are, right?"

"Yes I am a Lunarian, but saying that they were all destroyed would be a lie, some survived"

" Well good for you I'm going to bed" he walked away and into C.C. to go to sleep, Serenity powered down and did the same.

When Usagi walked into the room she was sleeping in Pluto was standing in the middle of it. She started talking in a fast pace that could rival even the speediest of talkers

"Pluto, are you here to take me back, are the girls Ok, how is Darien, how did I get here, and …" Pluto stopped her before she could say anything else.

"No I am not here to take you back, I can't tell you and I can't tell you, you are here because you wanted to go home and this is where your brother is, also your true love is here as well."

" WHAT? I don't have a brother and Darien is my true love"

" Not any more your destiny changed and you and Darien are no longer "meant for each other", and yes you do have a brother, or half brother technically speaking."

"But…"

" Listen Serenity you are here to find your brother and your true love I would not argue because there is nothing you can do about it" she disappeared and Usagi went to sleep after about ten minutes of sorting through what had just happened

Like? I hope so. By the way Usagi is going to be extremely strong so don't ask Questions about that, also I hope you liked this cause it might be awhile before I can update.

Smfandonja


	8. She's What

Very important authors note. Please if you have ever e-mailed me I need you to do it again my dad had to re format the computer and my address book was lost so if you could do that for me I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry this took so long but first my room needed to be cleaned then I had finals then the room again then I got sick. But anyway here is chapter 7. I've changed my mind by the way and telepathic messages are going to be in italics.

* * *

That morning everyone got up early because Trunks and Goten had decided to run through the house telling everyone to get up. Vegeta almost killed them. and Usagi had taken out a large mallet and tried to whack them on the head. Bulma just decided not to give them any sugar and Chi-Chi made Goten wake Gohan, who could now sleep through anything, up which he decided to do by jumping on his stomach, Gohan tickled him for five minutes strait for doing so. Goten left really quickly. After a breakfast were only Chi-Chi and Bulma weren't eating at the speed of light, Usagi, Chi-Chi and Bulma went shopping to get Usagi some clothes. Chi-Chi made Gohan come along cause his homework was done and it was a Saturday so Gohan had no school. After trying on tons of clothes even Usagi felt tired of shopping. Gohan had gotten tired of it hours earlier. He got to hold all the bags, which even for a demi-saiyan can be exhausting. So they decided to have lunch.

"Did you know that a new clothing chain opened a store around here," Bulma said trying to get them moving to another store.

"Bulma why don't we wait a minute, Gohan and Usagi look exhausted"

"Yeah even my mom couldn't go to this many stores at once" so they waited for a few minutes.

Just as they were about to leave a very large explosion could be heard from a few feet behind. They turned around and saw that someone or something had blown up the wall. What they saw was a teenager with long light blue hair and a general outfit on. Though there were no medals of any kind (think Sapphire's outfit) on it. He said:

"Well there you are I didn't think finding you would be so easy. My name is Apitite I am here to take you to my prince" he flew strait for the group, but Gohan intercepted him halfway. "Get out of my way boy"

"No, I don't know what you want but you're not getting past me to do it" Gohan raised his power level up to match Apitite's. They started fighting with Gohan maintaining a lead. After about five minutes Vegeta appeared."

"What is going on…" he saw Gohan fighting "…here" he waited for them to go to a stand off and asked Gohan what was going on.

"This guy blew up a wall and seems to want to kidnap someone though I'm not sure who"

Apitite flew up slowly saying "I will be back for you Serenity, have no doubt I will be back and my leader will have you" he disappeared.

"Well looks to me like a good time to leave." They left the mall and went to C.C. On the way in the airplane thingy, Gohan asked the one question that was on nearly everyone's mind.

"Who is Serenity?" the response was a chorus of " I don't know"s from everyone except Usagi, who was emphatically saying she didn't know and Vegeta who said nothing.

That night after training Vegeta was trying to figure out where he had heard the name Serenity before. I didn't hear it anytime recently, heck I don't even remember hearing it, but…I know I have heard it. And then it clicked; he walked to Usagi's room. She had left the door cracked and a strange sound, similar to singing, was coming out of the room. He looked in and Usagi was facing the window, making the sound. She's starting a spell. What is she tying to do, bring back the moon?

_Yes that is exactly what she is doing_

"What, who are you?" he said looking around frantically.

_You don't have to be so loud, you'll get her attention and I am someone you have already met, she is also someone you have already met._

_How_

_I must bring back your memory. She is your sister._

_What?_

_Yes Prince Vegeta that is your little sister._

_Who are you?_

_A friend… goodbye_

She stopped talking. Vegeta stood there stunned while Usagi continued her spell. After a few minutes he walked away. Heading to his room were Bulma was already asleep.

_Ok I will sort this out in the morning for now I am going to sleep and then I can figure out who that was

* * *

_

Can anyone guess who that was? I'll tell you next chapter. By the way Usagi is going to be a lot more powerful in this fic than in the anime, I think this is the second time I've said this but is very important. Also the strange sound was a language just so you know can anyone guess the language (and no it's not Japanese or any other human language just take a guess please). Now DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Thank you.

smfandonja


	9. Revolations

I'm updating YAY. Destiny of the moonlight has a prologue if its not already up it will be soon. Any way on with the fic cause that's what you're here for. Oh and to all those who wanted to know who that was you'll find out soon. And to clear something up Queen Serenity is NOT Vegeta's mother, Veggie is still a full saiyan. This will make more sense later. Ok here Chapter 8 of Destiny of the Moonlight. By the way Vegeta will be cursing from now on 'cause his speech doesn't make sense otherwise

CHAPTER 8 

Vegeta had spent all morning trying to figure out who was talking to him last night. This was a problem because he could not remember the voice at all. While doing this he was trying to get his anger out by sparring with Goku. Neither one of them was winning and Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Usagi were watching the match. Goten and Trunks had a bet going to see who would win, the one who lost would have to pull off the next prank and take the blame for it. When Goku hit Vegeta in the head Vegeta realized exactly who had been talking to him. Queen Serenity, his little sister's mother. When he realized this he also realized that she had been telling the truth, Usagi was his little sister though he remembered her name being Serenity. When it was time for lunch he and Goku stopped sparring. Immediately after lunch Vegeta hunted down Bulma and started talking to her (a/n omg Vegeta talking).

"Onna I have to talk to you right now"

But Vegeta I'm working on a project right now…"

"I don't fucking care I need to talk to you" he proceeded to tell her everything he found out and who Queen Serenity was.

"So when your mom died your dad found a second mate and Queen Serenity was this person and her daughter is your half sister, who happens to be Usagi though you're not sure how, but Queen Serenity told you this, and you believe her?"

"Basically"

"Grand Vegeta, now I have something to think about" Bulma left to tell Chi-Chi that hooking up Gohan and Usagi was going to be harder than they had originally thought. Vegeta left to spar some more. When he saw that Gohan was sitting next to Usagi and half staring at her he growled, this made Gohan jump and back away though he didn't really know why.

Goku and Chi-Chi were told that night who Usagi was. Goku's reaction was to say something along the lines of "wow, Vegeta didn't know you had a little sis, how did that happen" Vegeta's reaction to this was to call Goku a third class baka and tell him that he needed to get a brain. Chi-Chi hit him with the frying pan and say that she was still going to fix Gohan up with her. This got Vegeta to yell at her and say that the next person who talks about getting his sister to mate with anyone he didn't approve of was signing there own death sentence except with a lot more cursing. After this little adventure, the Sons left for their house cause Gohan had school tomorrow, it was decided that Usagi would stay at Capsule Corps because there wasn't enough room at the Sons house (well that's what they told Usagi, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten actually Vegeta refused to let Usagi out of a hundred ft range). Usagi slept in the-closest-to-the-main-house guest room. The next morning the entire Z-Gang ('cept Gohan 'cause he was at school) was brought over to C.C. and told whom Usagi was. Usagi was to busy in another room playing with the video games with Trunks and Goten to hear. The entire Group had the exact same reaction "How is that possible" Vegeta's response to this was to scream at them "THE SAME WAY YOU ARE" but once again with a lot more cursing. Krillen came up with the comment "Does that mean she'll try to destroy the earth or was that just Vegeta" this caused Vegeta to get royally pissed, somehow he managed to avoid killing Krillen and he only replied by saying "My little sister is not capable of blowing up anything and surviving it right now so no she will definitely not be trying to blow up this mud ball, however I can arrange to have it done". The Z-Gang left after that, afraid that if they didn't they would get Vegeta riled up even more and they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Gohan came by a few hours later to pick up Goten and bring him back to the Son house. He still didn't know that Usagi was Vegeta's sister and therefore was completely lost when Goten started rambling about 'Trunks's Aunt' and just assumed he was using that wild imagination all kids have. Usagi had also somehow missed the fact though she probably wouldn't have believed it anyway.

When Usagi walked into her room that night and closed the door, Queen Serenity appeared. The image she was using was flickering but it was quite obvious who it was.

"Hello, Serenity"

"Mom" Usagi said while walking toward the image "Why are you here? I thought you couldn't talk to me since the moon doesn't exist here"

Queen Serenity smiled and said "That is why I can't talk for very long so I better get to the point. Pluto already told you that you have a brother here correct?" seeing Usagi nod her head she continued "Well you have already met him his name is Vegeta"

Usagi's eyes got really wide and she said "you mean the short scary man is my…my brother"

"Yes Serenity he is, and I have already told him who you are so I recommend you go tell him you know who he is before tomorrow so that he isn't surprised by this fact"

"O.K. I will but…" Queen Serenity interrupted her.

"Go, the longer you wait the harder it will be to talk to him, besides I have to go, I love you dear and be careful" she disappeared. Usagi sat there for a minute going through the information she had just received. She then got up and walked strait to where Vegeta was walking. She said something hastily in Saiyango and he replied.

"Well it looks like you remember then"

"Yeah, not everything but a little of it"

"Same here, though I remember most of what happened" he nodded at her and said in Saiyango that he would talk more tomorrow. When Usagi got to her room she continued the spell she had started a couple of days ago, the one to bring back the moon.

Vegeta woke up the next morning to find that his hair was shimmering neon pink and orange. He ran out of the room and saw Usagi grinning at her handiwork. Trunks came by the hall and laughed saying that he wished he could do that. Vegeta chased Usagi trying to get her to take of the spell for a few minutes when he decided to actually use some speed and caught up to her. He decided just to tickle her until she took the spell off. She did so really quickly. With Vegeta's hair back to normal breakfast was eaten really quickly, with both Usagi and Vegeta walking of to the gravity room afterwards. Trunks ran of to beg Bulma to let Goten come over. She said yes so it was arranged to have Goten dropped of later by Goku because Gohan was already at school. Bulma also decided to send Usagi to school because even though she wasn't technically a human she was still a minor and had to go to school. This also helped in her and Chi-Chi-Chi's plans to hook Gohan and Usagi up. So it was arranged with the school to have Usagi start school in a few days at Orange Star High, of course. Meanwhile Usagi and Vegeta were going over what they remembered of each other. Vegeta was also seeing if Usagi remembered anything he taught her. She remembered the basics so he powered down and they sparred for a few hours.

* * *

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me please. I live off of good reviews. Oh by the way the prologue should be up as a different story. Just go to my profile and you should be able to read it.

smfandonja


	10. School

Its about time I updated isn't it, well hear it is chapter nine for all of you who need to read it the prologue is now at the beginning of this fic. Now for my sanity could you people please review and tell me of anything that is even a little shaky. Basically I don't want reviews that say 'this is good update soon' I want reviews like " wow this is great, I especially liked (insert part of story) though this part (insert part of story) needed some work and this is why…' see what I mean, while I appreciate praise I'd like to get better at writing not stay the same. Beside how else am I supposed to find out of any mistakes in the storyline? Really good news is that now I have a laptop (no internet access but that is what the house computer is for) so I have Word in a much easier-to-access form, The lovely (and very cheap) Laptop that I typed the majority of this chapter on. Now, for all of you who are wondering, as long as I'm not lazy and I don't have to much homework all my stories should be updated sooner

Chapter 9: school 

"Hey Vegeta, SLOW DOWN" Usagi yelled trying to keep up because Vegeta seemed to think she was fast enough to keep up with a super saiyan in a spar. "Vegeta I'm serious"

Vegeta powered down and grumbled

"You need to train you've become weak"

"Vegeta, I am sixteen not 40-ish so you need to back off" Usagi said trying to gain the upper hand.

"Well if you had kept up your training you wouldn't be so weak"

" I didn't even remember that you existed" Usagi said backing away and sitting down. Vegeta sat down next to her and said,

"Well I didn't remember you either and I kept up my training"

" Yes, you did, but what about your magic, did you keep that up?"

"No" came Vegeta's reluctant reply.

"Well I'm going to go torture the chibis so I'll see you" Usagi found Trunks and Goten in Trunks's room playing video games. " Nice move Trunks, mind if I join you?" Trunks and Goten didn't mind so she sat down next Goten and picked up a controller. She proceeded in beating them in every game played till Gohan came and picked up Goten. She then kept beating Trunks until dinner, when they both had to eat.

After dinner everyone went to bed excluding Vegeta, because he wanted to train, and Usagi, because she wanted to work on her spell. Usagi started by taking out a bunch of symbols she had put on pieces of paper, she then arranged them in a circle, with herself in the middle. Usagi stood up and started chanting. She continued to work till well past midnight. She then went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Bulma announced that because she hadn't legally graduated from school, Usagi would be starting school the next morning. Chi-chi and Bulma had decided that she would go to Orange Star High School, saying that it was the best high school in the area (actually Chi-chi was still trying to play matchmaker and Gohan was going to that school). The aftermath of that simple statement was chaos, Usagi was trying to convince Bulma that she didn't need to go to a school, Vegeta was pointing out that Usagi was not human and that he wouldn't let her go. After a half-hour Bulma won the argument and signed Usagi up for classes that day.

So the next morning Usagi got dressed early, when Gohan came accompanied by the rest of his family, Usagi left to school with him (also planned by Chi-chi and Bulma). On the way there Gohan pushed a button on his watch and he was wearing his Saiyaman costume. Usagi screeched at the sight of it, pushed the button to retract the costume, and removed the watch from Gohan's wrist. She then proceeded to destroy the watch, saying;

" I haven't seen anything that ridiculous since Vegeta-sama learned to dance."

"Vegeta can dance?"

"Of course he can, but I was talking about our father"

"Wait a minute, _our father_, you and _Vegeta_ are related"

"Yup, he's my half brother"

_Shoot now I don't stand a chance with her Vegeta'd kill me before I got near her. Wait a minute where did that come from, it's not like I like her or anything. Right?_

"Half brother, wow, didn't think of Vegeta as having siblings"

"Well, that's true, but by the time I was born it was thought there wasn't a chance of him having siblings, then I came along"

"How old was he?"

"Eighteen"

"I'll bet he didn't take that well"

"From what I heard he didn't"

By that time they had reached the school. They landed on the roof. Usagi headed to the office to get her schedule, and Gohan headed to class.

During lunch Gohan found Usagi under a tree on the school patio. Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner were following him. They all sat down with Gohan making introductions.

"Usagi this is Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl, guys this is Usagi."

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Do you have a boyfriend"

"SHARPNER"

Usagi laughed and said "That's ok I'll live, though Sharpner, whatever you do DON'T try that again" everyone proceeded to eat lunch. When the bell ring everyone went back to class. Gohan went into his gym class later that day to find that Usagi was in it as well. It was safe to say he was shocked but it wasn't that surprising since the gym classes weren't separated by grade. When classes ended at the end of the day Gohan and Usagi flew back to C.C. talking the entire time about how funny it was when Sharpner had landed in the dirt during gym. When they got there it had been decided that the Son family would spend the night.

That night before bed Goten and Trunks set up a little joke. They had went to nearly every appliance in the house (that was quite a task too) and either unplugged it or took the batteries out of it. The only things they spared was the clocks and the locks on the doors.

* * *

A/N So what do y'all think. I am once again sorry about the length of time this took to get out, and unfortunately for my update time, I just found out my-not-quite-boyfriend-yet-but-most-likely-will-be-soon, is coming back from England soon so the next update might take a little while to get out, same applies to my other fics, Sorry guys I found out less than a day after typing this but I am VERY HAPPY.

smfandonja


	11. Attack

Sorry about the lack of continuous updates but I have been very busy, I've also become rather lazy as far as the computer is concerned. And the floppy drive on the cheap laptop has died so I've had some trouble getting them to a computer with internet access. By the way this chapter is dedicated to all the poor people I have been annoying because I haven't updated. I'm sorry it's so short and I will try to update asap. Just be patient with me.

Chapter 10 

The next morning after waking up to a very loud alarm clock, Bulma went to the coffee maker to find it unplugged. She plugged it not concerned in the least. She was interested to find the robots not working, but she set them up and shrugged it off. Bulma started breakfast with Chi-Chi coming out less than a half-hour later to help. Once it was finished they both yelled one word;

"BREAKFAST" everyone not previously asleep ran down and jumped into their seats, with the exception of Vegeta who came down slower and actually sat down. After a fast breakfast, Gohan ran upstairs to get ready for school, Usagi followed him, but walked in a different direction. They left for school, arriving just seconds before class and sprinting to make it on time.

During lunch, everyone met up under the tree. Sharpner, in all his infinite wisdom, sat next to Usagi and asked once again " Do you have a boyfriend". Usagi slugged him. Videl was laughing at Usagi's other side, in between giggles she did manage to say, " She did warn you Sharpner" Sharpner was not happy with this result, even Gohan was laughing at him. The lunch bell rang soon later and everyone went of to their next class.

After school Gohan and Usagi headed to Capsule corps, unaware of the danger waiting for them there.

While Gohan and Usagi were at school, and unseen danger crept its way through the unknowingly disarmed alarm system. When Gohan and Usagi arrived later that day, they went on with their day just like everyone else. That night after dinner everyone was in the main room just kind of hanging out. Vegeta was leaning against a wall scowling, though not with his normal determination. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and the Chibi's sat watching the TV, Usagi was not really paying it much attention, she was actually talking to Vegeta telepathically. _What's got you so irked?_

_The brats accidentally unplugged the alarms._

_Really, I take it that means Bulma found it and fixed it?_

_Yeah._

_So why are you upset?_

_Because there is something wrong with that plant on the other side of the wall._

Usagi looked over at the plant; it was a plant called a china doll, called so because of how fragile it was to conditions it didn't like.

_I don't see anything wrong with it; I don't recognize it either but…_

_Just watch it. _They did, after a short time the plant went black and started to emit energy. At that point everyone had noticed the plant and was jumping up and moving away from it. The plant started to grow rapidly its branches headed for everyone on the other end of the room. Everyone with the ability to through Ki-balls did so at the same time causing the plant to blow up.

"What in the world is going on's, "What was that's and many other versions of that were said by everyone (in Vegeta's case it was "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING PLANT, AND HOW DID IT GET HERE" Bulma scolded him for cursing in front of the boys later). Bulma walked up to see what was left of it. The plant was now just dust in a pot. In the center of all this dust was a strange azure stone, which had imbedded in it the center a symbol of a black crescent moon with the points facing toward the ground it gently disappeared, however a whirlwind of black energy appeared in its place. Everyone backed up. Apitite appeared in the whirlwind. Gohan powered up to super saiyan and said

"What do you want"

"Same thing I wanted at the mall" he snarled disdainfully, while jumping off of the table the china doll had been placed on.

Vegeta replied "And what would that be" while he walked up next to Gohan and by that point Goku, just a few feet away from the man who had just appeared.

Apitite laughed, moving closer to the three super saiyans. "Do you honestly believe you can stop me from taking her back. Haha those foolish brats couldn't do it, that masked baka couldn't do it and now they're all dead. And I don't intend to leave her here after all that work in tracking her. So stand aside. I will kill all of you if need be to get Serenity."

Vegeta took a step backward having been taken aback by the last comment. He recovered and replied with "What the hell do you want with my sister".

Apitie replied with a haughty " Your sister, Did I say anything about your sister? I want the princess Serenity, future neo-Queen Serenity."

Vegeta replied backing up next to Usagi "Oh really" he laughed "Then what would you do if I told you that Princess Serenity IS my sister. And I sure as hell am not gonna let you have while I am still here to protect her". He took a fighting stance. Apitie rushed him and charged. They started fighting. Vegeta backing out of the room to take the fight outside where the ki wouldn't destroy the house.

Meanwhile Diamond appeared behind Usagi, picked her up and disappeared while everyone else focused on following the fight. As soon as Diamond disappeared, Apitite stopped fighting, laughed and said "Well, if you really wanted to protect her then you shouldn't have believed I was alone." He left in a whorl of black energy.

* * *

So I hope you like. I won't know unless you review so please, review.

smfandonja


	12. The Space Between The Doors

I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how long this took to get out. I have had a hellish year and writing was not on my list of priorities. I'm sorry. But thank you to all the people who read and reviewed, and are waiting on me. I am very thankful. I am very sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't realize how short it was. I hope you like this chapter. And yes the rating has gone up. I don't intend to keep this as the cleanest fic around. Enjoy. Please review.

Chapter 11 

When all the fighting stopped Vegeta looked around rather pissed. "Well I guess we have to go get her don't we."

"How are we supposed to find her" Gohan stated looking rather peeved.

"I don't know yet" Vegeta replied while walking out of the room. Bulma just stood there looking at the mess in the room thinking_ Why can't he at least try to help me clean it_.

Usagi landed on the same bed she had found herself in last time. She got of it and rushed to the corner of the room, preparing a small spell.

"Don't you dare come near me. This spell will keep you rooted to this floor for days"

"Do you really think I can't counter a simple gluing spell, Serenity". He stated while standing on the black bed and staring at her. He began to walk to her, countering every spell she threw at him on his way. Once he reached her he out her hands on her face and pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't intend to let you get away this time". He dragged her to the bed and threw her down on it. She glared at him and started to run to the other side of the rather large bed. "Oh no you don't" he used a spell to bring her to him and then proceeded to cast another spell. "Well you won't be flying out of here"

"What" Usagi exclaimed before her wings appeared on her back. Diamond threw her onto her stomach, and proceeded to snap her right wing. "AH" she cried, and began struggling to get up and away. He stopped her and snapped the other wing. She started to cry as the blood poured down from her now broken off wings.

"Like I said, you won't be flying out of here."

She just cried while he wrapped his arms around her.

"She is crying. We need to hurry up." Vegeta urged the demi-saiyan and Goku. They were flying around in the upper atmostphere trying to find any sign of Usagi's ki.

"What do you mean she's crying" Gohan exclaimed, worry clearly lacing his words. "Is she hurt? Do you know why she is crying?" he questioned.

"She is hurt, and you are not allowed to speak" and irritated Vegeta replied. _Stupid inquisitive brat. Does he really think I am not worried. Dammit she is really in pain._

As they searched, Gohan in a very panicked manner and Vegeta in a nonchalant I-care-but-am-not-showing-it manner, a whorl of dark purple energy appeared behind them. A tall lady with long green hair appeared. Vegeta crossed his arms and said;

"What do you want Sailor Pluto?" Gohan and Goku looked at each other confused.

"You will not find her this way, the ship she is on is above the breathable atmosphere at the moment. I can get you there, you will be right in the middle of the ship and therefore you will be able to sense her ki, however I can only get two of you in. once in those two will have to dodge more than a few…well hazards to get to her."

"I'm going" Vegeta said roughly. Gohan looked at his father, and back to Pluto, a look of determination in his face.

"I'm going too" he stated, as if he hadn't had to fight with himself over it. Goku just looked dissapionted. "Aww why do I have to miss the fight" Gohan shrugged at him as Pluto led them to the whorl of energy.

"Follow me." She led Gohan and Vegeta through the energy and it disappeared behind them.

Goku blinked and went back to Capsule Corps, telling Bulma and Chi-Chi only that Vegeta had found a way in but only two people could go.

Chi-chi proceeded to smack him on the head and screech "AND YOU LET GOHAN GO ALONE WITH VEGETA BECAUSE!"

Vegeta and Gohan landed in a small dark cavern looking thing with well over a hundred giant doors surrounding every inch of space aroung them. One of them moved aside a little, and in the space between the doors was what looked like a small gap in cloth, except that this cloth would encompass the entire universe and the gap was big enough to put Capsule Corps through.

"Go through there. It is a rip caused by our enemy to let them pass through time and back to their ship. Be careful. It is dangerous in that ship. To get off the ship you will have find an opening like this and go through it, I cannot be sure where it will lead, but you will be able to get back from there." Vegeta nodded and flew through, Gohan followed him with a confused look on his face.

Once through they landed on a platform in a very crystallized looking room. Vegeta snapped his head to the right and proclaimed. "She is over there" he began to run in that direction but stopped when a loud siren went off. **INTRUDER ALERT, PLEASE RPEORT TO MAIN TRAVELING ROOM. REPEAT, INTRUDER ALERT!**

They flew up to the roof and began to prepare a defense.

"Brat, can you tell where she is?" Vegeta said, while running his hands through gestures Gohan had never seen before. Gohan looked around, extending his senses.

"Yes" he replied.

"Good" he said something rather throaty, and shot some light at Gohan. "That will keep you invisible for awhile. Go find her. When you have her come back here and fly into the ceiling. That is where the vortex is located. Whatever you do don't use your ki."

Gohan looked at him started, with an expression akin to a deer in headlights, as he use a very magical attack to block about fifty spells.

"I SAID GO" he screeched. Gohan hastily fell to the ground as Vegeta threw a spell at him, Gohan felt something that stifled his ki signature. He ran in the direction he felt Usagi's ki at. On his way he almost ran into a very pissed looking man who was covered in blood. His white hair flying about him, and giving him a very pissed look. _I should avoid him I think. Wait was that Usa-chan's blood?_ He ran even faster, not noticing the familiar term he had used for her in his thoughts.

Usagi lay on the bed completely unconscious and covered with blood, her wings twitching slightly in pain. When Gohan arrived he gasped and ran to her to pick her up as gently as he could.

Meanwhile Vegeta was fighting off a very large number of very irritating druids. Though he wasn't having much trouble blasting them all to hell, they just outnumbered him. Vegeta hit another one of them, and was promptly hit on his back by a trapping spell. The spell held him in that stop and prevented him form moving. A man appeared in fornt of him. His cold eyes taking stock in his newest opponent, evaluating his apperant skill.

"Not very advanced spells to use, and you don't seem to be able to get out of them

well…."

_That's bull, I need to give the brat time to get out of here. _He had felt Gohan get to Usagi's ki a few minutes ago, and he could feel them slowly approaching through the

corridor.

"Well I don't see much outside, but… maybe I can use him as a minion… Well, you've been quite the bad boy haven't you. You will be very easy to turn."

_What the hell, who is this freak? Wait he's covered in blood. Damn it smells like Serenity's._

Vegeta felt them go through the vortex above him and vanish, while no one even noticed they were there. _Time to break this thing. _Vegeta busted the spell with a large outburst of ki. "Actually I am more than capable of breaking that spell have been for longer than you've existed, but I have no reason to deal with you now, freak." Vegeta flew strait up into the vortex.

On the other side was a large city, and Capsule Corps was just a minute fly away. _They can get this close just by going through a vortex, must increase the shields._ He flew off towards Capsule Corps, noting that Gohan and Usagi were ahead. He undid the invisibility spell while flying back.

When Gohan landed he ran strait into the building. He almost ran into Bulma, who immediately had him bring Usagi to the medical wing, asking what had happened along the way. When Vegeta got up with them in the medical wing he went practically ballistic at the site of her wings. While Bulma calmed him down, she had Gohan locate the bandages. Chi-chi came in shortly thereafter with Goku.

"Chi-chi I need you to help me wash the blood off, I can't do it alone" Bulma said, as she kicked the guys out of the room. The medical room contained a large shower to clean blood off unconscious people. Once the guys were out of the room Chi-chi and Bulma went to work at cleaning all that blood off.

After removing her clothes and washing what they could of the blood off her and her wings they dried her off and placed her on a cot, with her stomach down. Chi-chi went and grabbed a blanket to put over her while they bandaged her wings. Carefully they bandaged what was left of her wings and turned her on her side. Once she was covered with the blanket. Bulma went outside to tell the boys how she was doing.

"She is still unconscious, I think from blood loss, and her wings are… well ripped off about twenty-four inches from the base. I don't know if they will grow back or heal but…"

"They will" Vegeta said curtly, in a very pissed of manner.

"Well good, but as I was saying, she has got to be in a lot of pain and I think it will be another couple of hours till she wakes up." Everyone in the room looked like they were really upset. Vegeta just walked into the room Usagi was in and sat by a chair next to her cot. He didn't say a thing that night, he just sat there waiting for her to wake up and repeating a simple mantra in his head over and over _I am going to kill that bastard._

Gohan had trouble sleeping the whole night, thinking only of how miserable Usagi must be. _How could anyone do something like this, and who would? Was it that guy I passed on my way to get her…It must have been._ He managed to get to sleep, but not for very long, and he couldn't help dreaming about some girl dying over and over while she was crying.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please tell me and review. And thanks to everyone who keeps waiting on me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Smfandonja


	13. Lull in the fighting

Well, this would be chapter 12, it will be kind of shortish from what I can tell, but the next one will be out soon, if not at the same time. Now, I want to thank some of you. Everyone who has DoTM as a favorite story, namely Blinkski182, Chaos2, Kallista Starshooter (I apologize now if I misspell any of these), LilRiuka, Midnight Raven, Momocolady, Moon-Bunny10, Raye-chan, Ryuuza-Tsuki, Terra Elizabeth, and Trunksgir. Thank you to Lunar Elf for the story alert status (I'm honored), and an extra big thank you to both Eternal Zanzie and ymarti89 for having my story as a favorite and on an alert. I am very happy you all thought I was worth it. Please checkout my homepage for the most up to date information on updates and story progress. The site is http/ spaces.msn. com/members /yamichan2/(remove the spaces).I hope you enjoy the now revamped ending chapters. I redid it and it will be a much better story, it will also be drastically shorter, with hopefully longer chapters. So enjoy the story.

Chapter 12

Gohan woke up the next morning, not really comprehending that he was dreaming about something very important. He got up and frantically ran to the medical wing to see if Usagi was awake. When he arrived there he found Vegeta in a chair slumped over and very asleep. Vegeta didn't stay that way long, once Gohan arrived he jumped up completely alert. He looked at what Gohan was wearing and snickered.

"So your mom still picks out your underwear does she?"

Gohan looked down quizzically. He was clothed in boxers, his normal sleeping attire. Which would have been bad enough, but he was also wearing ones that his mother had picked out, the rather childish, but very adorable image of chibi-batman and Spiderman.

The teenager yelped and ran back to his room, blushing at the thought of Usagi already being awake when he walked in. It was bad enough that Vegeta had seen them, but if Usagi had… well he would have been a very embarrassed teen.

Usagi woke up a few hours after breakfast. Vegeta had decided to eat breakfast there and hadn't really left. When he saw that she was awake, he pointed to her clothes, which had been laid out on a desk nearby. Vegeta left to let her change.

The blonde tentatively reached out for the clothes, trying not to jar her spine. Once she had them she stood up. Cringing at the pain shooting through her spine, she slowly put on the spaghetti strap dress Bulma had picked. Fortunately, Bulma had picked one with a very low back. It went to about Usagi's knees, with blue lace hemming around the lower edge and the upper top part.

Usagi walked out of the room, feeling like a wounded cat. She was slumping over a little to make the pain shooting down her spine more bearable. In the hall people surrounded her. Gohan, however just kind of stood in the back of the crowd, eyes wide, and thinking normal teenage boy thoughts about girls in pretty dresses.

Not that anyone realized this. Vegeta also hung back, until he decided that the barrage of questions was overwhelming his sister. At that point he jumped in front of her.

"Leave her alone for at least a moment!" he stood protectively in front of her, shooing the questioning group out of the hallway, and Usagi back into the medical room. Bulma was the only person to follow him in, wanting to make sure her injuries were wrapped properly.

"Lets see", Bulma checked the bandages on her wings. Deciding that they were too bloody and needed to be changed, Bulma said, "Sit down and turn around so that I can change those." Bulma removed the bandages from her wings. Usagi cringed and tears formed in her eyes as the bloodstained bandages were removed. Once Bulma had replaced them. Usagi curled into a ball tears flowing, while the previously white bandages were slowly stained crimson.

Bulma left the room with Vegeta, letting Usagi cry. When they were out of the room, Bulma told the crowd of Z-senshi that Usagi would be fine.

In the room, Usagi had stopped her crying. She began a spell; a glow of red-silver light surrounded her, and her broken wings. The light surrounded the wounds and seemingly indistinct letters began to appear on the surface. When Usagi finished the spell with an emphatic "Aeshiea", the light scattered, the bandages fell to the floor and her wings were spread out as far as the room would allow. They were fully healed.

_Done yet_. She heard Vegeta speak to her mind.

_Yes, I am._

_Good. _Vegeta walked back into the room, Bulma following and hoping to get Usagi some food. She gasped at the sight of Usagi's wings fully healed, having seen their previous condition. She stood gawking. Usagi, noticing Bulma's shock, put them away.

"Sorry about that. Most people have that reaction to wings"

"Bu…But they were…"

"Yes, I know, that is why I don't have them out all the time." Bulma stopped her gawking and smiled. Vegeta had stood in the corner the whole time, his normally stoic expression grinning only mildly at the shock his mate was displaying.

The rest of the day went smoothly, the Z-senshi assuming that a senzu been was the reason for her speedy recovery. They left after they knew nothing else of interest was going to occur.

During dinner, Usagi threw a spell under the table at Vegeta. Vegeta hadn't noticed till after it was too late to block it. He jumped up from the table and threw one at her. They both ended up with lightning for hair, until Bulma said that that was enough of that at the dinner table. Hair back to their normal colors, they both sat down. Usagi was in a fit of giggles, while Vegeta just looked completely neutral.

* * *

The next morning started with a bang. Well, an explosion to be more exact. The Briefs and the Sons, including Usagi, ran out of the rooms they had slept in to find that an entire block a few streets down had gone up in smoke. One out of the house, they saw Diamond grinning about 20 feet above the ground.

" I thought that might get your attention." He smiled "So just hand me Serenity, unless you want to loose another block of the city."

Vegeta frowned and started an attack form behind by swiping at Diamond's head. Diamond dodged it, and suddenly began an assault. And as the two of them fought, they began to fly higher and higher. When Vegeta missed a low kick aimed at Diamonds torso, Diamond called forth a weapon of pure dark crystal and rammed it right through Vegeta's ribcage.

Bulma started crying as soon as she realized what had happened. While Vegeta fell, Diamond appeared right behind Usagi. She noticed him and dodged, though it was a close call. She backed away from him and into a fighting stance saying, "You jerk, that was a cheap shot!"

A very breathy and strained "Bastard", was heard behind Usagi.

"Well that will just make this easier on me, I even get a minion in the process" He grinned, "Now come here Serenity" He began to advance on her.

* * *

Sorry but I need to stop here guys. I will have the next chapter up as soon as it is written and it has gone through my beta reader, (yes I finally got one, but she is new at it so we have to hope it works out ok). However if it takes her too long I will e nice and give you guys a preview. But only on my homepage so go check the darned thing! The link is up top. It won't be hard. Just remove the spaces. (I don't likes direct links).

Smfandonja/Yamichan2 (not my penname but it is my msn id)


End file.
